Confirmed Luddite
Confirmed Luddite is an Achievement/Trophy in Burial at Sea - Episode 1. The Achievement is worth 10 Gamer Score and the Trophy is bronze. Requirements The player will have to destroy 10 Turrets. Notes *There are 11 Turrets in Burial at Sea - Episode 1. *The player may destroy the Turrets any way they like as long as they are destroyed (they will explode when destroyed). *Turrets are first encountered in Fontaine's Department Store. The Turret locations are the following: **Fontaine's Department Store ***The Pavilion, Menswear, First Floor - In the Dressing Rooms near the Hats section. ***The Pavilion, Menswear, First Floor, The Daily Bread, Lower Level - By the stairs. ***The Pavilion, Menswear, Second Floor, Workman's Wear - Near the Securis to the second floor of The Pavilion. ***The Pavilion, Menswear, Second Floor, Workman's Wear, Haberdashery - Outside the Dressing Rooms. ***The Pavilion, Ladieswear, Second Floor - Near the Checkout section. ***The Pavilion, Ladieswear, Second Floor, Shoes - In the locked storeroom (code: 0928). ***The Pavilion, Prêt-à-Porter - In the section opposite to the Checkout (Old Man Winter Plasmid required). **Housewares ***Customer Service - Outside the barricaded Toys entrance. ***Bookstore, Second Floor - By the Little Sister Vent. ***Appliances, Staff Only - By the lockers located underneath the set of burst pipes. ***Customer Service - On a fridge to the left of the giant teddy bear outside the barricaded Toys entrance (after returning from Appliances). *Turrets destroyed by a Possessed Splicer will count towards this Achievement/Trophy. *Both the Machine Gun and Grenade Launcher Turret variations will count towards this Achievement/Trophy. *Turrets destroyed in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 will not count towards this Achievement/Trophy. *Collateral damage caused by the Radar Range will not count towards this Achievement/Trophy. Strategy *The game wants you to destroy every Turret in the game, which can be difficult if you forget one and progress to another location. This can be avoided in two ways: *The player doesn't have to destroy 10 Turrets in one playthrough, as the game will count every Turret you've destroyed regardless of the save file, so it will be unlocked over time if you play the game several times. *Abuse the checkpoint system. Find a location with a Turret, destroy it and reload your last save and start over. **A great place for this is after closing the Little Sister Vent in the Customer Service, which will trigger a checkpoint, and then destroy the Turret outside the Toys entrance and/or the one in the Bookstore (make sure you trigger the checkpoint before destroying them). *Play on the Easy difficulty setting to destroy the Turrets with less damage. *It is recommended to use Plasmids, as ammunition is scarce. **Combinations of Plasmids and weapons are also recommended. *Turrets can usually be destroyed by a single Devil's Kiss Plasmid trap. **The Better Mousetrap Gear is recommended if this strategy is used. **Buy more EVE from Circus of Values vending machines if you run out. *Some Turrets are placed near envirormental hazards (like red oil barrels, Water Puddles and Oil Slicks), or Tears (like the Samurai and a Decoy), which can be used to destroy the Turrets. Behind the Scenes *A "Luddite" refers to a person who is against increased industrialization or new technology, which originated among English workers during the 19th century, who destroyed machinery believing them to reduce employment.Luddite on Wikipedia *The Achievement/Trophy icon depicts a provoked Luddite holding an oversized hammer. References Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Achievements and Trophies